SpainXReader: Jealousy
by MadWorks
Summary: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is passionate, optimistic, romantic, and such. A perfect boyfriend. However, your Spanish boyfriend can be really oblivious. Cover photo by: m-miron on deviantART :)
1. Chapter 1

You sighed quietly pinching the bridge of your nose with your forefinger and thumb at the sight before you: Three giggling girls gushing over your Spanish boyfriend who seemed oblivious to the fact that they were flirting. The girls were getting too touchy on the Spaniard, rubbing his arm, twirling a chocolate lock, pressing up closer to his chest and such. Antonio didn't seem to mind, in fact he was joking along with them apparently enjoying the conversation. You watched from a distance just right across the lockers, waiting for your brunette Spaniard to sense your existence which he hasn't noticed for a while.

An all-too-familiar feeling washed over you as it always has when Antonio densely socializes with his fangirls. You weren't surprised though, he was Spanish perfection with a big heart—_too big._ It would be unnatural if no girl was attracted to him. You pressed your white-bloused back against the cold metal lockers with crossed arms gazing at Antonio exasperatedly through your calm façade. You were going to invite him to lunch at the World Academy's rooftop, the same place you met and the same place he confessed his _"undying"_ love for you. You doubted that love at the moment. After what seemed like a century, you gave up; he never spared a glance towards you, his girlfriend of one and a half year. Uncrossing your arms with shoulders declined in defeat you turned to your left where your first class would be held.

"(Name), mi amor!"

You stopped dead in your tracks at the Spanish- accented call before trying to erase the irritated look that marred your beauty then replacing it with an innocent one. Turning around you gave a small smile, resisting the urge to glare back at the flirtatious girls. The Spanish brunette gave you his perfect smile with bright flecks flickering over his emerald eyes, the same grin that always sent you into a daze and the very one which unconsciously caused you mirror his grin-this time you didn't grin back.

"Why didn't you come? I was waiting for you querida."

Beckoning you with a tanned finger to come closer you shook your head then replied quietly yet loud enough for him to hear, "I have class, I don't wanna be late." You giggled uneasily before giving a small wave and turning your back towards him and the relieved female students who resumed their nasty flirting.

"Eh? But your first class starts in 20 minutes!" Antonio called out and you pretended not to hear. You took deep agitated breaths while hoping that the brunette tomato-lover would catch up with you. You felt hot tears sting your (color) eyes when you glanced back, and even through the river students blocking your view, you could see your Antonio shrug before drowning himself once more into a cheery conversation with those girls.

You buried your head into your arms agonizingly once you arrived first in the empty classroom (which you were grateful of). A hot, salty tear slid down your cheek but effectively stopping the next wave that was bound to follow. How long did you just stand there with your inner battle against jealousy? During the whole relationship! Why can't he understand the difference between friendly gestures and flirting? Why can't he get the **obvious** hints that you were jealous? Does he find those girls more interesting that you? Sure he can, but even though you may not be the type to overload your face with pounds of makeup, or burden yourself with sparkling silver jewels… he told you "You are better off without them mi chica. You. Are. Beautiful. But that's not why I love you—I love you for you and no hermosa or power can change that. Si?"

Was he lying? He couldn't. You knew he loved you dearly, you felt it. He never forced you to do anything for his pleasure. He always took every chance to hold you. He'd daily tell you "I love you" in his native tongue. You sighed under the safe haven of your arms as the tear dried, he loves you. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo loves you and you him. That was the only assurance that kept you patient and silent:

Your love for your oblivious, Spanish idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio seemed to notice the upset aura hanging over you these past weeks and it worried him, (though the stupid Spaniard made no move). The brunette made his way through the sea of students, sauntering in the maze of halls. He missed you for the past four hours since you took separate classes in the morning, and it was strange not being able to be in your presence the previous mornings. The Carriedo male was clueless on why you distance yourself from him little by little so he resolved in his mind to confront you about your incomprehensible behavior. But before that, he wanted to impress you then treat you your favorite (Flavor) ice cream in hopes to cheer you up and set the mood before confronting you. The chocolate-haired boy smiled, it was a good plan.

The Spaniard now sprinted towards your classroom bumping on random pupils along the run. His forest-green eyes brightened at the sight of your (Color) hair hanging loosely over your white uniform blouse, back facing him, leaving the room. Extending his arms he wrapped it around your form, earning a yelp from you.

Your face heated up slightly at the attention and looks being directed to you. You instantly knew it was your Spaniard by the strong grip he had when he hugs you and by the faint smell of fresh tomatoes. You were still disturbed with the jealousy issues but now that he had his eyes on you, you decided to relish the moment.

"T-Toni?"

Said Spaniard's wisps of rich brown tickled your cheek as he rested his chin on your shoulder with a contented smile, relieved he had you in his arms. "Ah mi amor, I missed you," he stated not even bothering to loosen his grip when you tried to face him, "Tell me about your morning while we eat lunch, si?" You nodded against his shoulder with a small smile. A soft kiss was pressed to your cheek before a flustered you was released then dragged to the cafeteria by a sun-kissed hand locking your own securely.

You felt relieved you were with him without any malicious girls clinging to him. Sighing, you took a step forward resting your head against his shoulder as you both walked towards your destination. Antonio smiled as he glanced at you with those captivating green eyes through the corners, if you could rest your head on his shoulder comfortably with no hesitation—your problem was not with him, right? Right.

A girl no older than you positioned at one of the lockers, waved at your Antonio while batting her mascara enhanced eyelashes. Your boyfriend being oh-so friendly grinned and waved back which left the girl squealing to her girlfriends and you swore you heard her say something around the lines of, "…he's totally into me… he'd be leaving **her** for me…just you wait.." the word 'her' came out vulgar and you were enraged as you shot your head up to glance back hoping she'd catch your glare, the kind that would put Ivan Braginski's mere aura to shame. Eventually, she didn't notice as she slowly disappeared into the hallways as you and your oblivious partner neared the cafeteria. You turned your head to look at the handsome Spaniard with an unnamed expression filled with rage, questions, and disappointment. Your (Color) orbs screamed tons of questions: Who the heck is she?! Didn't you hear what she said?! How dare she get the guts to do that in front of **me**?!

To fan more of your blazing rage, Antonio looked back at you with a small smile and inquiry, "Anything wrong hermosa?" You fought the powerful urge to slap him and maybe something even more brutal. You swallowed hard trying to keep your voice normal, "Who is she?"

"Ah that's a friend, my classmate in English Class."

"Don't you have _too many_female friends?"

"Si, its nice having a lot of friends, querida. I was going to introduce you to some of them this morning but you seemed like you're in a hurry."

_Some? '_I was going introduce you to _**some**_of them'?! That meant he had more disgusting female friends?! One of them might be even worse than the one you just encountered in the hallway!

The broad entrance of the cafeteria appeared before you as you stop abruptly, letting go of his hand, "I-I just remembered," your voice shook with unnoticeable rage, "Alfred just ordered burgers for me and Arthur." The Spaniard raised a brow in question then you continued," We had a bet. I passed the Physics exam perfectly, Arthur came second."

"Why didn't you tell me querida? That's where I failed, and passing perfectly is a wonderful accomplishment! We could have gone to the restaurant Francis' papa owned."

"…you were _socializing _too much." You muttered quietly without the words reaching the brunette's ears. You looked down and turned to leave when the Spaniard called after you're retreating form,

"Come to the football practice after dismissal, si mi amor? I want to show you a move I've been working on. Nos vemos mi amor!"

He was unbelievable! It's impossible for an adolescent to have _that much_ lack of understanding! Why can't you just end the tormenting relationship? Why do you still love him despite the huge vacant space in his brain? You stormed towards the stairs that led towards the closed basement where you and the union, 'The Allies', would hang out at times.

"Hey dude! What took you so long? I was about to eat your burger if-"

The cheery greeting of the all-American, Alfred Jones was cut off when a fuming you approached the company of the Brit and himself perched on an old meeting table of the basement. Once you sat yourself on an empty chair next to the dirty-blonde, you notice the awkward silence and uneasy glances before blurting an angry, "What?!"

Startled by your outburst they chuckled nervously and started a conversation. You kept quiet, only giving short comments when you suddenly asked," Where are the others?" Arthur knew that you were talking about the three other different nations.

"Well," the green-eyed male explained in his comely accent,"Alfred here didn't want them to learn of his defeat in the bet."

The dirty-blonde male pushed up his glasses laughing nervously, " It would humiliating for the hero, dude! You lost too, it would be embarrassing for you when they found out you lost to a girl!"

They started bickering and it amused you, lightening up your mood a bit as you continued to bite on your burger.

"(Name), dude I wanted to ask you," Alfred said after a while pulling out his iPad mini tapping and sliding over the screen a few times with his fingertips before handing the slim gadget to you, it revealed a picture probably take from across where a certain figure was located , it was a girl, side view bending down to pick up her fallen books at the lockers exposing her legs since her skirt was too short—the same girl you met at the hallway with your Spanish boyfriend. You felt yourself flare up once again at the remembrance of the horrid female and your friend's shamelessness.

"Do you know her by any chance?"

You curled your hands to fists.

Poor Alfred, he must've thought you were Chuck Norris' granddaughter.


	3. Chapter 3

You absent-mindedly tugged at your school blazer once a cool gentle breeze caressed your frame before letting a breath out your nose. You observed your boyfriend playing in the vast field; he positioned himself at a grassy spot, awaiting the next move. You leaned at the side rails of the bleachers, giving smiles and nods occasionally when he'd wave at you.

After never-ending apologies to a crushed Alfred and quiet contemplation, you decided to forgive Antonio again, and watch him in his soccer practice since you knew how much he wanted to show off to you. Surprisingly, you were the only audience the team had and you were glad, you were sure to go Chuck Norris' granddaughter mode if the bleachers were flocked with fan girls, Antonio's fan girls to be more precise. You tried to calm the green jealousy monster that aroused within you at the thought of all those shameless girls, your boyfriend's idiocy, and today's previous events that were just like any day. Your patience was awfully wearing thin but you still loved that idiot. Maybe talk to him about these issues you had before you lose it? Yeah, you didn't want the relationship to end in such a way.

You caught movement through the corners of your (Color) eyes, and you turned your head to see a staggering snow-haired teen you knew oh-so well.

"Um… do you need help?" you queried seeing how Gilbert Beilschmidt struggled with his right leg up the steps towards the white bleachers. He wasn't in the field when he should be, his bandaged right ankle said why.

"N-nein," he breathed using the rails for support," Zhe awesome me does not need help from zhe likes ov you."

You laughed dryly; you were used to having him around considering the fact that he was one of your brunette boyfriend's best friends in The Bad Touch Trio. You scooted over to give the albino a seat after straining to get to the bleachers, he panted heavily before putting back the cocky expression that always embraced his features.

"What happened to you Bino?" you asked, calling him by the nickname you recently gave him since he was basically looked like an albino though he wasn't one. He gave you a questioning look before you glanced at his bandaged right ankle.

"Soccer." The ruby-eyed boy simply answered. You just nodded trying to get used to the silent behavior of the usually irritating loud-mouth; he probably wanted to keep his pride about how un-awesome he was now. By the lose black tie hanging on the collars of his white disheveled uniform and the sweat trickling the sides of his fair face he seemed like he came a long way to just get here, in the soccer field which was behind the main building. He painfully stretched his injured leg gritting his teeth.

After minutes the unusual silence between you two who should have been sarcastically arguing and ending up getting each other in a head lock or biting the other's arm at this length of time; Gilbert finally regained his breath,

"Ave you seen Gilbird?"

You shook your head before asking him another question," Aren't you suppose to have a crutch?"

"Zhat …would be un-awesome to look at." He glanced away embarrassed he admitted it to you of all people; nevertheless his arrogant expression did not waver. You scoffed,

"Idiot, it will take a long time for you to be awesome again if you hurt yourself like that. We all should be 'un-awesome' at one point before being awesome again."

The Prussian boy next to you sneered at you before grumbling, "Whatever." However, deep inside what you said actually made sense and strangely made him feel better even though he wounded his own pride right in front of you. You were unaware of the wary glance a certain Spanish player gave you as you smiled at the scowling boy seated next to you,

"Bino, where'd you put your crutch?"

"…it's in zhe locker." The Prussian answered hesitantly, you made him give you the location and the code. He watched wordlessly at your retreating form, (Color) hair dancing gracefully at the wind while you dashed towards where his locker was sited. He crossed his arms, fine, he'll let you have your way just this once.

The Spaniard focused on the game waiting for the opportune moment he'd use the move he had not yet perfected. He just saw you smile at his white-haired best friend, it was unusual, and you two usually ended up in a brutal engagement. He felt weird, he trusted his best friend but he could not help but think: Have you noticed how charming the Prussian could be? If you did, would you be leaving him for the fair-skinned male? You wouldn't do that right? Right. The checkered soccer ball rolled to a stop towards his awaiting tanned form drawing other players towards the tool that would make their goal and the fact that he was a few feet away from the goal was an advantage. Perfect, he'd draw your attention towards him with this move. Even if this was just soccer practice he still planned on impressing you before confronting you. He sincerely focus his attention as he stretched his right leg towards the ball, faking a kick but actually stretching a mite more, tucking the ball behind his ankle tossing it upwards with just the right amount of strength.

"Mi amor, this is for you!"

The Spanish player yelled as loud as he can for you to hear. As the ball darted skyward, Antonio gathered vigor into his legs as he leapt upwards in aim to make a goal with his forehead. The moment the black and white ball came to his reach it was one of those moments where everything would go slow motion, that same moment, he squeezed his emerald eyes shut as his forehead came in contact with the ball…

Goal.

There was astounded silence; the Russian goal keeper was sprawled to the grassy ground missing the ball. The Spaniard panted heavily from the adrenalin rush, resting his palms on his bent knees, dark locks clinging to the sides of his sweaty face. That should have gotten his girlfriend's attention; still panting he eagerly skimmed to the bleachers hoping to get a good reaction, his verdant eyes ignoring his gaping albino best friend. What disappointment washed over him to find where you were seated, vacant!

Loud cheers and compliments were thrown towards the victorious Spaniard, but his distant eyes rendered defeat. He stood up to his full height with his chocolate-locked head to the ground before mustering what he could before looking up with a plastered grin that did not match his saddened eyes. The coach praised him and his team's work before sending the sweaty players off. Antonio replied automatic thanks towards the players as some patted his back, and some yelling out their respects at the awesome move. The well-honored player in his red and yellow uniform stole on last glance towards the bleachers to find it empty with the exception of the still gob smacked Prussian. The Spaniard sighed before being dragged away by his proud teammates into the changing rooms.

"Hey Bino! Look who I found!"

The Prussian snapped out of his trance at the call. You were grinning, wooden crutch in hand and his fluffy feathered friend on your shoulder. He was entranced again at the sight of you; he found the sight awesome, no, cute. However, he pushed away the thoughts. He did admire you no matter how bitter or sarcastic you both were to each other but his admiration never crossed the thin line between friends and lovers. You looked around quizzically, noticing that the players were gone leaving an empty field.

"You should 'ave seen it fraulein."

You gave a questioning look at the albino while helping him into his crutch.

"Antonio made a goal vith a move I 'ave never zheen before!"

You were suddenly anxious, has he done the move he had wanted to show you while you left?

"I do not understand his language but he zertainly did it for you."

He rambled unaware of how apprehensive you've gotten. Once, you assisted him to get off the bleachers, you dashed towards the changing rooms but the injured albino called for you. You glanced back to see a nervous Prussian, which was unusual,

"Danke."

He muttered before shuffling away with Gilbird in shoulder. You gaped for a while at the ebbing loudmouth; you smiled softly before running.

You waited outside the room leaning against the cement wall as the sun was slowly disappearing at the horizon. Two emotions rioted inside you: Satisfaction and Guilt. Satisfied because you knew the Spaniard was disappointed but it felt like a good pay-back though it was not enough concerning his obliviousness upon the events this morning. Guilt because you knew revenge was not right and the fact that you were quite contented with his distress drove you guilt-ridden. Frustrated you sigh and close your tired lids, you were still going to apologize to him no matter how much he deserved the displeasure of you not being able to be there when he did his 'rare' move.

"Querida,"

You look up to have your (Color) eyes meet Antonio's deep green ones that held melancholy but still had a soft smile. He had finished changing and emerged with the other players out the changing room. He was dressed in the old uniform without the black tie though, a white towel hung on his neck. His slightly wet locks in a darker shade than they normally were, clung to the sides of his sun-kissed face; he was still handsome as ever.

"Toni! I'm so-"

Said male enveloped your frame in his solid arms, forsaking the gym bag he had in hand, plopping it to the ground. You gasped, you were used to his random embraces but this one seemed desperate as he buried his face at the crook of your neck. It was silent a while, your palms were resting on his shoulder blades, rubbing his back now and then. It was at times like this that you thought you had forgiven him for his incomprehension, but then he'd do it again; he'd be completely insensitive about your feelings towards his female friends. You parted your mouth to apologize but then he cut you off,

"It wasn't just the only move I had in store for you, corazon. Don't worry about it."

Relieved, you hugged him tighter hoping you could be just as forgiving as he was. But your unheeded jealousy was different from his disappointment is it? You couldn't answer all the questions you had, but what you knew was you were still upset, jealous, and he had to know in order to save both of you. Maybe tomorrow because now wasn't a good time. You suddenly felt uncomfortable before you pulled away taking the towel around his neck and ruffling it across his slightly damp chocolate hair drying it up before half-heartedly joking to cover up your tension.

"You, sweaty dog!"

That same afternoon the Spaniard treated you your favorite (Flavor) ice cream like he planned, he decided not to confront you now though, he might just add to the drama and maybe it would just upset you than you already were. Not much of a conversation was given during the whole thing. Strangely, you both preferred it though. He remembered the smile you had when you talked to Gilbert, he wanted to make you smile like that. Make you smile that comforting, yet amused smile. Make you smile the different smiles you possessed which were far better than the one you had given Gilbert. He hadn't seen you smile like that for a while now and he felt terrible that his best friend could make you smile like that. You used to smile like that for him.

The Spanish football player pressed a soft kiss to your lips once you were at the doorstep of the house where you lived on your own since your parents passed away at your early age leaving you with your grandmother before she passed away as well. You gave a small smile, said your thanks and farewell as you walked inside your home. Antonio sighed; that smile you had just given him was not like the one you had given Gilbert.Normally, the smiles you'dgive the loudmouth were one of sarcasm but that time you gave that beautiful amused and encouraging smile. Gilbert, his_ best friend_, the very albino you were irritated with, he made you smile like that—not Antonio Fernandez Carriedo himself, your boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

You hastily rubbed away the salty tears that betrayed your (Color) eyes; you were not having a good day.

Well, this morning in the World Academy, your mouth was agape at the sight of your vandalized locker. The long red locker was indented roughly, as if it was smashed with a metal device, a crowbar maybe. Incoherent penmanship was scribbled all over the once rosy gleaming locker, vulgar words and names of you were littered all over and a rough doodle of you with horns, tongue stuck out and fangs was in the middle. This was new to you, you took a closer look on one particular scribble, and you tried to make out the words,

"Ur in 4 it!"

You turned to inform the authorities about this but the loud clinging bell pierced your ears, oh great timing. Best, tell the principal about the violation after your exam.

Then during your exam which you studied so hard for, your instructor made you all rise and get checked seeing as the Test Key was missing. Each of your classmates stood to show their bags and pockets and was clean. Confident you zipped your back pack open, which was a bad idea cause there lay the valued folder, the Test Key. You grew numb in shock as your brain stopped functioning when it should, you had no idea how it got in there. Your teacher was shocked as well; she trusted you and you were the last she suspected to have taken the Test Key. You tried to explain desperately that you seriously didn't know how it got in your pack. "To see is to believe" that's the mentality everyone had, and there was evidence clear as day. Helpless, you were compelled to get a fail.

You continued to stride towards the soccer field where you knew your boyfriend was having the morning training. The next hour, you'd be sent to the Principal's Office since he had appointments lined up and your next. The minor yet dreadful scheme which was set on you was a classic but it still affected you greatly. Your grades, your reputation, your social circle, and your self-esteem, they were all at stake. It was unfair, you spent sleepless nights for that exam and you got accused for cheating! You didn't take the answer keys, you really didn't. The vile plan must have been carefully constructed, but by who? Your phone was bombarded with brash texts and missed calls from unknown ID callers. You caught a glimpse of the sickening, victorious smirks of familiar Carriedo 'female friends' along the way out the building—there was your answer of 'who?'. Surely it was them who planned to ruin your day and possibly get you suspended, you suspected. Maybe they wanted Antonio for themselves. Maybe the accusation would lead you both to a break up. Or they just simply hated you? For what really? Nothing!

Yet again, you were helpless and you held no evidence.

Intentional harsh bumps and fallacious whispers fenced you on the walk to the soccer field. Crude comments were being thrown viciously straight to your face as you passed,

"Tss… it's unfair, we all studied and she cheated."

"I thought she was… nice…well, I guess that's the real her."

"Isn't she with Antonio?"

"I don't know, I don't see them together much, maybe they broke up?"

"Possibly, maybe Antonio saw her true nature and now it's being revealed to us as well…"

"I pity her; she looks like she doesn't even know what's going on."

"Wolf in sheep's clothing, they say."

You held in the tears and did not flinch at the varied critiques, would the brunette Spaniard believe them? You broke into a run needing your crying shoulder and solace. A tear leaked its way to your cheek as you neared the field, feet treading on the soft grass. You were stupefied at what was happening, you never dreamed of this happening to you. Yesterday you were fine, you had an oblivious boyfriend, you had friends, and the next day everyone hated you, and friends doubted you for something you did not and never will do.

Fortunately, the team had just finished their training session and you soon spotted the dressed, smiling Spanish player. Smiling weakly, you made your way towards him but you were too late; he had 'company'…female 'company'. Its seems the cheering team practiced the same time the soccer players did, from where you stood you could see the horrid uniformed cheer girls squealing on how good he did at the game. The Spaniard chuckled flattered, and began a jovial conversation with them, completely unaware of your distressed being gaping at the scene of touchy cheer girls getting there polished nails all over your cheery boyfriend.

Your hands compressed tightly into a fist, why now? You barred your teeth furiously while salty liquid ran a small river down your cheeks. Sharply turning away, you blindly ran to wherever your feet lead, leaving the ignorant Spaniard with 'his girls'. (Color) locks clung to your face as you kept running, bumping and tripping a few times not caring about the irritated yells being flung at you. You abandoned your first problem for this one hurt all the more. When will the Spaniard open his blind eyes? Your pain was above all inflicted by him!

You suddenly fell backwards colliding with someone, a male. He grunted getting up, rubbing a mess of white hair, Gilbert. You found yourself in the dusky basement with the Prussian surprisingly. Scrambling up and muttering apologies, you assisted him into his crutch; he struggled less than before you noticed.

"Vatch it fraulein! Zhat vas un-awesome."

The scowl on his features slowly dissolved into uncertainty when he saw you and your shaking figure with eyes to the floor. The Prussian was looking for Gilbird, again, under the dim light of the basement, and eventually you ran into him. He instantly knew why you were like this, rumors spread dangerously like wildfire. Indeed, he had heard 'bout 'your dishonorable act' but knowing you for some time—he did not believe the fraudulent sayings.

You couldn't stop the wave of tears and anguish that now drowned you as you buried your face into your shaking hands, sobbing. The arrogant boy in front of you was unnerved inside, what do those superstars do in movies when their friends were like this? My, he did not expect this at all. Scratching his white-locked head he inexpertly stretched his hand forward landing it on your trembling shoulder. You quietly gasped as you gradually looked up to see unsure ruby eyes underneath furrowed eyebrows. Though the light was dim, you could see the tentative expression he wore as he leaned into his crutch a bit more.

"Ve all," there was a pause before he continued,

"Ve all should be un-awesome atz one point before being awesome again…?"

He offered uncertainly, you felt some weight in your shoulders roll off at the doubtful solace of the albino which you did not anticipate. Fresh tears sprung at your eyes as you lunged at him burying your head into his shoulder, weeping bitterly. Taken aback Gilbert balances himself on his crutch before freezing. Fine, he'll let you have your way again, he awkwardly keeps silent as he pats your back while you vented out 'everything' within tears and choppy words.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mi amor!"

You stopped at your tracks towards the school gate after a visit to the Principal's Office and getting a three week suspension. You didn't feel that much bad already thanks to your albino friend and going home felt like a pleasant option as well, you deserved rest anyway. Footsteps neared you and you just stood not turning around knowing who it was. Antonio stopped to face you once he reached you, panting. You didn't know how he snuck out of class since it wasn't recess yet but you couldn't care less at the moment.

"I-I heard about it from Liz… don't worry I don't believe the rumors corazon."

The Spaniard breathed, slowly regaining his breath. Your eyes turned cold, you didn't know who the girl he just mentioned was but you were sure it was one of his 'female friends'. Your Spanish boyfriend took a step closer towards you resting his hand on your shoulder while the other tilted your chin up,

"I would like to hear it from you, are you alright?"

You freed your jaw from his warm hand as you glanced to the side,

"You know how I don't want to repeat the same thing _twice_ Antonio."

The brunette boy tensed at the sound of you calling him by his full first name, you usually called him 'Toni' and you used to call him 'Querido' before you had that upset aura hovering over you. Wait, 'repeat the same thing _**twice**_'? _**Twice?**_

"You mean…you already tol-"

"Yes, I already told Gilbert everything."

Bewildered, Antonio's eye brows met in confusion and hurt somewhat crossed his features. He was always the first one you'd utter your pains and obstructions to.

"Why didn't you come to me? You know I'd always be willing to listen to mi amor."

You sneered at this, completely throwing the Spaniard into disarray; he could feel the unpleasant waves of electric shocks arising from your shoulders where his tanned hands lay.

"I didn't want to interrupt you and your female friends' conversation."

"Que? Why didn't you just come? I'd cut the conversation for you. Why are you so hesitant when I'm with them? The chicas are nice."

You crossed your arms with a hardened emotionless mien which took the brunette aback.

"I don't like them."

You stated icily—it suddenly hit Antonio, was that why you were troubled for a long time? Was _that_ why?

"(N-name),mi amor, a-are you jealous?"

A sigh of relief escaped your lips as you clasped your hands together in fallacious delight with a cynical smile which worried the Spaniard who took forever to catch up.

"Yes! Exactly Antonio!" you chimed sarcastically then taking one of the sun-kissed hands that fell limply to his sides in shock; you grasped his hand in your smaller ones, shaking it firmly, "Congratulations Mr. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! You finally understood!"

With that, a stony look was strewn on your face as you harshly dropped his hand, wiping your own hands to your dark skirt in disgust from making physical contact with the dumbfounded brunette in front of you. You walked passed him glowering, wanting to go home and calm your senses already.

"M-mi amor! Wait! I-"

"I'm tired Antonio,"

You stated frigidly, tilting your head back at the right angle to look at him.

"Quit it with the 'mi amor'. I'm tired of your obliviousness at the obvious clues I give you. I'm tired of so many unanswered questions I always ask myself when I see you with them. I realized how tired I was a moment ago, it's amusing though that in that same moment I needed you," you sucked in a breath as you kept the tears away successfully before boldly looking at pain-filled emerald eyes, "You seem to enjoy yourself with them."

Tears slowly made its way towards the Spaniard's eyes but remained brimming in the lids. It hurt himself that he brought you here—resentful and pained. It grieved him all the more to know that he had been completely ignorant.

"Listen (Name) I,"

Antonio reached out to you but you pulled away quickly, facing his frantic form, pain evident on his face when you did so.

"I'm tired Antonio. Eres un idiota!"

You spat before storming away dignified yet breaking both hearts.


	6. Chapter 6

You lie on your stomach lazily in the couch with head buried to the sofa pillows the next day. You could hear your phone ringing and vibrating somewhere in the corners but you didn't even bother answering or checking who the caller was. You knew it was the same brunette Spaniard calling you after like 15 tries last night, including the landline. Your phone's memory was probably full from TONS of unread text messages, and you angrily disconnected the telephone last night. At the moment, you didn't want to hear anything from Antonio. You always had given unworthy people chances but you gave him 'too' many.  
A groan quietly left your lips in the soft pillows, sure you were infuriated with the Spaniard but you didn't have to call him an idiot yesterday. You should've just simply pointed out his mistake; he must have felt terrible when you called him that—especially, in his own language. You had no idea how "Eres un idiota" got into your vocabulary since you didn't speak Spanish (save for a few words) but nevertheless you said it. Guilt and sadness washed over your worn out being, you had hurt someone who was already an important piece of your heart. Let's face it; Antonio was the beating of your heart no matter how silly that Spaniard or this truth may be. When that beat of your heart is gone it would be obvious what would happen to you. Your chest began to tighten and your eyes grew hot, signaling the first wave of tears that morning. However, no warm liquid slid off your squeezed eyes-no tears were left from last night's weeping. Even though no tears fell from your eyes it didn't sway the fact that you were mourning painfully inside.  
Did you really give up on him?

Antonio sighed running a hand through his messy chocolate locks. You didn't answer his calls or his texts again and he wondered if this was really it.  
"Ohonhonhon~"  
You guessed it: it was Francis making his way over the Spaniard who sat alone in the soft sod of the Soccer field. Then a limping figure followed closely behind the blonde Frenchman without a crutch this time but the Prussian still dragged his leg as he walked. It wasn't even recess yet the three managed to sneak out, but hey, the 'bad' in the "Bad Touch Trio" isn't just nothing right?  
"Itz been quite zome time zince ve got together like thiz." stated the blue-eyed blonde once he sat himself on the grass while Antonio helped his Prussian friend with a perched Gilbird on his nest of silvery white hair sit down, stretching his legs. Antonio tried to shrug off the fact that this is same person that made you smile, the smile he couldn't get to spring on your delicate face.  
Antonio's emerald eyes did not match the grin he gave off,  
"Si, I agree."  
"Soon we'll be leaving zhis place for college zhat would be awesome."  
Soon, the cheery, reunited Bad Touch Trio began a jolly conversation with one another, from the topic of their future down to the embarrassing memories of the past. The seemingly lively conversation simmered down into thoughtful silence, for once the loud boisterous trio accepted it contentedly. Not for long though, when the French blonde took notice of the distant look in Gilbert's face,  
"Vhat's wrong wizt you my friend?"  
The Prussian looked down momentarily, with furrowed eyebrows before looking back up at the brunette Spaniard o his left with slight determination lingering in his ruby-eyes,  
"Itz (Name)…"  
The Spaniard's emerald eyes dilated slightly at the mention of the name of the girl that not once left his mind. The blonde who leaned on his arms sat up slightly at the beginning of a new conversation, he also heard of what happened from the dirty rumors.  
"Oui, your fille must have-"  
"She did not do it Francis!"  
The Spaniard growled defensively and well…suddenly and unexpectedly. Francis' blue eyes grew a tad wide before they returned to its relaxed and alluring state,  
"I did not zhay a zhing avout zhat in fact I don't zhink zhat the belle vould do such thing. I vas going to zhay zhat your fille must have felt terrible. "  
Sighing, Antonio loosened up in his crossed-legged spot, uneasily rolling up the white sleeves of his uniform. Seeing how distressed his Spanish friend was and noting that he was never this depressed before, Francis opened his mouth to speak,  
"Don't worry mon ami. Vhat's important iz zhat it izn't true and she has you, noh?"  
Neither of the French's two best friends reacted, something else must have happened he guessed.  
"I'm afraid mi amor does not want me anymore mi amigo."  
The brunette scratched the back of his neck chuckling a bit before the false grin was slowly rubbed off his tanned face,  
"Pero I still love her mi amigos. I don't know if she gave up on me."  
The Spaniard hung his head as dejection overwhelmed his being. He could feel tears pricking at the ends of his eyes but he would not cry until he finds that you don't love him anymore. Francis and Gilbert exchange glances uncertainly, given that they never encountered a depressed Antonio before. Clearly, the brunette Spaniard fell so hard for you and you happily caught him— then when you fell, he was so oblivious that he didn't catch you. Yes, that's what pained him most.  
"Mein Freund, I don't zhink 'you' should give up on her."  
Proposed the Prussian, and then with an 'onhonhon' the French blonde added to what his strangely cordial, white haired friend stated,  
"Oui, it iz zometimes impossible to vin a voman vack but (Name) iz worth the try noh?"  
Dark green eyes lifted themselves of the ground to gape at sincere deep blue orbs as well as ruby-red ones. It was incongruous for the loud trio to have such a reserved and comforting conversation like this but the broken-hearted Spaniard needed it. Having you gone temporarily by his side was difficult, still he was glad that his two best friends made it bearable at least.  
Without second thought, the French and Prussian were struggling for air considering the fact that they were gratefully captured in the neck by strong Spanish arms.  
"Muchas Gracias mi amigos!Gracias!"  
The tomato-lover released the choking pair and eyed each one of them happily. He glanced at the albino to his right; he didn't have doubts for the teen anymore. Maybe you and him were nothing more than friends…  
"Oui, oui, avter all," Francis stated after regaining his composure, shrugging before he continued," I tried the belle out once vut it zeems zhat zhe vouldn't give her stolen heart to me."  
At that statement, the blonde's lifetime friends shot him a suspicious look—and a rather disturbing one from the carefree Spaniard. Quickly, the French defensively waved his somewhat hairy arm in front of his chest,  
"Z-zhat vas before she dated you mon ami!"


	7. Chapter 7

This was it.  
Antonio stood in front of the white-washed fence gate of your simple home. He managed to stop by Francis' house to get a bouquet of freshly cut red roses from his garden after school-hours. The sun was already setting quickly today as he stood in front of a pale colored two-storey house with dark green roofs, just like any ordinary home. The green lawn looked recently trimmed as the Spaniard walked through the cemented pathway which led to your front door step nervously gripping the roses. He lifted his tanned finger towards the door bell button; he made a quick recap of what he was going to say to you before mustering the courage to press the button.  
You heard it loud and clear. Currently, you were cleaning upstairs considering the fact that you had nothing else to do. You scrambled down the stairs before chanting,  
"I'm coming!"  
Unfortunately, you tripped on your own foot and face planted on the hardwood flooring once you made it downstairs. You groaned a bit but then remembering the visitor outside you quickly clambered to your feet. Dusting yourself and rubbing your nose you kept your posture pleasant as you always checked yourself before opening the door for guests. Too bad, whoever the visitor was is going to see in your pajama pants, tank top, and messy bun. You hated being seen like this thinking that it was times like these, you looked unsuitable. Yet, you kept the stranger outside waiting. You unlocked the latch and twisted the knob—your face fell.  
The chestnut haired Spaniard outside had his heart pounding wildly but he suddenly grew worried when he heard a 'thud' on the other side of the door. He felt relieved that nothing probably too bad happened to you when he heard quick footsteps approach the door. There was a pregnant pause before he heard the door unlatch and open revealing the girl he had been longing to see.  
A smile tugged at Antonio's lips,  
"Hola Señorita (Name)! I wan-"

The door slammed shut loudly. No. Not him. You weren't prepared to see or forgive him yet.  
"Go away." You growled at the shut white door furiously.  
"B-but chica, I brought you some roses. Y-you know how much you like flowers si?"  
You swore you could hear Antonio choke on his words faintly from the other side of the two and a half inch door.  
"I don't care Antonio. I-, j-just leave me be!"  
"Chica, please listen to what I-"  
"I said 'Leave me be', I don't want to hear it."  
The angry words left your hot mouth subconsciously as you clenched your fists, facing the wooden door. Silence followed and you began to worry whether you were too harsh.  
"Si, I will leave now but,"  
There was a pause before you heard the next determined words that left his mouth outside the door,  
"Para que usted lo sepa, I will not give up on you (Name)."  
Your fists slackened as well as your tense features. You could hear him gulp shakily outside the barrier of wood before soft retreating footsteps reached your ears. You reached out for the doorknob about to open it when your jealousy monster assured you that he deserved a broken heart right after he unconsciously crushed yours slowly. You leaned your forehead at the wooden door in despair, part of you wanted to swing the door open and run to him while the other part of yourself was unbelievably pleasured he was hurting. You turned around to make your way back to your previous cleaning, deciding to give in the pleasured-in-his-pain part of you. But then it just made your heart ache all the more whilst you pressed your back against the door sliding to the cool floor, burying your face in your hands before you started to weep violently.  
Why was war with your own self arduously painful?

You demanded him to leave. Antonio suppressed his tears while walking home in the cool of the early night; you're grudge will not stop him however. Why? He was still in love with you and it hurt. He ran his sun-kissed hand through his rich locks and exhaled. He left the roses in front of your door hoping that you might open the door deciding to give him another chance then maybe pick up the red beauties and dash after him. He glanced back at your house that partially disappeared from the horizon and waited a while hoping that what he had fantasized was going to happen.  
Misery engulfed him when he saw no (Color) - haired young girl running to him. He resumed walking while dull deep green orbs which were once bright and ecstatic were down cast. Hastily, he rubbed his eyes off the salty liquid that was threatening to slide of his dejected eyes. No, he wasn't going to give up.  
He needed (Name) claimed as his and by his side forever.

The next day after school hours, one of the Carriedo fan girls craftily approached a certain Prussian who sat at a nearby bleacher by the cosmic soccer field, howling cheers or insults at the players.  
"Hey Gil." The young cheer girl tapped the silvery-white haired teen's shoulder flirtatiously.  
The previously mentioned male glanced up to see a cheer-uniformed girl twirling her finger at a loose blonde curl that fell off her high ponytail. He felt a tad anxious that a girl was about to 'probably' flirt with him given that he appeared weak in his current state.  
"Why isn't Toni in practice today?" she questioned.  
Ah, none of these girls could look past his un-awesome state; most of them would mock those who fell from the top even if those fallen ones were hot. The girls who had admired him in the past surprisingly disappeared and ignored him when he had his accident resulting to his pained ankle. Such girls who ran after status and good-looks deserved to know of aggravating news about where Antonio, the very guy they were obsessed with, had gone,  
"Kesesese! He ditched zhe game to go find (Name) ~"  
The girl's mouth hung open causing the white-haired male's mischievous smile to broaden.  
"Ja, ja. He even wrote a song for zhe frau to serenade er vith, vant to see?" inquired the amused Prussian as he casually began to dig into his pockets for the rough outlining of the song and chords which the Spaniard requested his friend to utilize on his electric guitar then present the full-package of the song to you together with Francis.  
"Zhen he wrote another song for er and in Spanish! Zhe zong vas zo zweet zhat it sprung awesome tears to my awesome eyes!"  
He cheered as he unfolded the paper, displaying it at the gaping girl's eyes. Suddenly, the girl grumbled before racing towards her group of friends who were waiting. As soon as the girl spilled the news to her friends who were also admirers of the Spaniard, they began to panic and yell protests among each other. The Prussian who watched from his seat smirked once he heard something they mentioned out loud somewhere along the lines of,  
"It didn't work, the plan didn't work…"  
"I even stole the Janitor's crowbar for the locker!"  
"Tsk, I even searched Google for gangster letterings…"  
"You must go tell the others!"  
Gilbert pulled his phone from his pocket before dialing a number; he pressed the phone to his left ear as the mobile rung a few times before being answered.

"Hallo?" Ludwig's seemingly deep voice penetrated through the phone.  
"Brohas,I found zhe dummkopfs who sabotaged (Name). As expected zhey're zhe girls." replied the white-haired brother eagerly.  
"Ja, zo ve vill move to phase two zhen."  
"Nein, zhe awesome me has a better idea. Let us vait for (Name) to return from 'er suspension, I vant 'er to see it."  
"Ja, ja. Zhose girls are vorse zhan Feliciano in keeping zhings to zhemselves."  
"Kesesese~ I can't believe you're vith me in zhis bruder!"  
"…(Name)… does not deserve zhis," sighed the blonde German through the phone," Zhe frau iz my friend."  
With that, the younger brother of Gilbert hangs up. The Prussian rubbed his hands in mischief, thanks to you and your advice on using his crutch, his ankle healed progressively and he also gained the ol' awesome Gilbert back as well. He impishly looked over to the frantic and some crying girls at the side, oh was he going to have fun.

Sorry for the late updates TT^TT


	8. Chapter 8

Antonio sighed as he looked towards the unsettling sky that meant a storm was about to befall any time now that dusk. Still, he walked with determination and a small smile on his face. He was quite in a happy mood today, he got the feeling things will go wonderful! The gentle, chilly wind tousled his dark brown hair that never seemed to stay in one place as he paused in his steps. His viridian eyes could see your house from where he stood, just a few more blocks and he'd be singing to you with Spanish song he had prepared. He tugged at the strap of the honey Spanish guitar belted to his back as he resumed walking, gripping the beautifully wrapped rosy Marivilla and Camellia flowers. He was glad he had some of these Spanish blossoms grown in his garden. He checked his attire briefly, well, he was too excited that he didn't get to dress up Spanish but the white polo and dress slack uniform without the tie would do. Spanish song, Spanish guitar, Spanish flowers, and a Spanish heart, yes—he'd be winning your heart the Spanish way.  
His slowed his steps to a halt once he reached the white-washed fenced gate that reached to his waist; he took a deep breath before trying to unlatch the lock. Unfortunately, you padlocked it. The Spaniard averted his eyes towards your house desperately, and much to his sorrow—the roses he left yesterday were still there. Did that mean you just exited your house to lock him out? Were the roses not conspicuous enough for you to at least pick them up? Why did he feel strange? Why did he get the feeling that you were portraying a message to him?  
The visible red roses you obliviously ignored which was on purpose.  
The wide gap you created between you two from the fence to the house.  
The locked gate, the grudge you held for him that prevented him from seeing you.  
He understood. How he became receptive all of the sudden? The way you snapped at him a day ago was an eye-opening slap to his face.  
The chocolate haired male swallowed thickly at the fact that the good feeling he had earlier was inaccurate. He released his hand from the latch and gaped at the house which contained the girl he NEEDED back. His deep eyes softened in discouragement as he eyed the gate then the domicile, his grip on the bouquet of wonderful-smelling flowers relaxed, nearly dropping them.  
His gaze snapped back up, the discouragement held in his eyes for a moment was replaced with newfound determination.  
"(Name)!"

Crud, you knew that voice. That same voice you have strangely wanted to hear again. Hesitantly you got up from your perch in front of the computer and neared the window which had the view of the front yard.  
The breathe you held choked you even more when you see a cheery Spaniard waving towards you from out the fenced property exuberantly. As quickly as you could, you hardened your expression while you tentatively slid the glass window open, that idiot won't give up eh? Didn't he even watch the recent weather news? There was a storm predestined around this time today!  
"Buenas noches hermosa! Remember when I said I wouldn't give up on you?"  
You nodded faintly at the Spaniard's jaunty question.  
"Bueno! You see I have prepared a song for mi amor."  
He called out from where he stood loud and clear, reaching for his prized honey-colored Spanish guitar. Your bitter anger got the best of you as you replied sullenly,  
"Don't even strum! I don't want to hear it."  
Even from afar, you saw his face burden. You regretted what you had just said for you loved hearing Antonio sing and play the guitar. Still, you didn't say anything to take it back.  
"Si chica. Whatever you say, but please let me in? Por favor?"  
The Spaniard desperately called out, you scoffed one word before shutting the window and leaving:  
"No."  
Frantically the brunette called out after your withdrawing figure,  
"Lo que tu digas. I still won't give up on you!"  
But the fraught Spaniard was left with no reply. If you were going to be stubborn, so was he. He rested his dear guitar and the flower bouquet by his side as he sat on the cement sidewalk, leaning his back on your fence-gate.  
"No me rendire contigo."  
He muttered as he gazed upwards, the sky was beginning to darken now, but nonetheless he won't budge. He propped up his legs as he leaned forward, resting his arm on his legs, skin rubbing against the rough fabric of his slacks. Hanging his head in anguish, he shook off the urge to go home, get comfortable then plan another way to win you back. No, his ease was nothing compared to his longing to be with you. Drops of rain began to hit his back.  
"No me rendire contigo."  
He repeated once more squinting up again to the heavens even as the cold drops began to pour increasingly, hitting his tanned face. He'd stay here the whole night—even for eternity until you let him back in. He closed his sorrow-filled verdant eyes as he rested his dampening brunette head against the wooden fence-gate.  
"N-no me…rendire contigo."  
He restated in a rare quivering voice as insufficient tears spilled out his closed eyes, mingling with the rain that cascaded over his being.

The loud clap of the thunder startled you in your swivel chair. You were grateful that you were inside, warm and safe. Even so, something made you nerve-racking uneasy. Could Antonio still be outside? You shook your head, most likely not in a weather like this. Why were you uneasy? You rose from your warm perch as you made your way towards your window, just a little peek.  
You were astonished to faintly find a mess of wet brown hair, darker that it's usual shade, leaning on the white-wooden gate. You took a step back, no, in a few minutes the storm will build up and he'll eventually give up on you. The very thought of that hauled an ache to your heart, if that did happen who was he to blame? You were a little more than brash towards the passionate boy.  
As predicted the storm began to fortify and the thunder boomed across the dark sky more than a couple times. You feverishly whipped your head to the bedroom door then peer through the window with precipitation sliding through the glass to the soaking Spaniard out in the heavy shower; your fingers were unconsciously drumming against your thighs as they began to moisten from cold sweat. He was still there head downcast, not even flinching from the cold or cruel downpour of the rain. Did he not care of the great possibility of catching a fever? What about his 'mi precioso' guitar getting its fill from the heavy rain? Did he not care about the prized guitar which was passed down from generations as he once told you? It broke your heart that he risked his own health and inheritance. No, he'd leave in, one, two, and three…

He didn't.

Without a second thought, you scurried to the bathroom grabbing a towel before swiftly running down the halls, picking yourself up quickly when you tripped in your clumsiness. You grasped an umbrella sitting by the door as well as the keys hanging on the key holders as you swung the white wood open.  
Not caring about your bare feet padding across the wet stone pathway you unfastened the umbrella, striding towards the drenched Spaniard. You felt tears starting to fill your (Color) eyes at the sight before you, a disheartened cheery Spaniard with his head hung low. You took a deep breath when he did not hear you come up from behind the closed gate. You veiled your features of displeasure as you unlocked and unlatched the wet metal bolt. Antonio glanced up at the sudden sound to meet the cold gaze of who his heart was yearning for. You nearly broke down at the sight of his surprised heartbreaking emerald eyes that contained sheer red blotches—one of the feeble signs that he had probably spilled a few tears. Thick locks of dark chocolate brown clung to the sides of his wet tanned face as his full lips parted in disbelief that you were actually there holding an umbrella over his saturated figure, tossing a towel over his shoulders.  
"You idiot," you stated loud enough through the loud raindrops as he slowly got up, expression unchanging, abandoning the exposed guitar to the rain and hazily stepping through the gate as you took a footstep back for him to enter. You mustered a glare before continuing,  
"I'm not surprised an idiot like you wou-"  
Your insult was muffled when your nose bumped into a toweled shoulder. Wet yet strong arms encased you tightly as a cold face nuzzled itself to your warm neck and shoulder. Stunned you dropped the keys in your hand as the umbrella was tipping off but you held it hastily though it would most likely fall in the position you were in. However, despite the frenzied thoughts swirling in your mind, you remained frozen in the cold, damp embrace of the fervent Spaniard.

~

Sorry for the late update :) please do comment and let me know what you think ;*


	9. Chapter 9

He didn't know how long he held you in his cold arms but he was happy. Having not been in your presence for quite some time was agonizing; he didn't care if you probably weren't in good terms with him at the moment.

Holding you was satisfying.

Now all he wanted to know was that the unpleasant situation evolving you both wasn't true, that it was just a horrible nightmare. If it was a nightmare, man did he want to wake up and know you were still his, happy and alright.

Sad to say, this was sick reality, you were distraught with him, and he still wanted to know if you still loved him. But right now, he found comfort just holding you.

"(Name)… Todavía me ama?"

Antonio suddenly murmured, lips moving against the crook of your neck. You snapped from your daze then frowned at the incoherent words due to the sentence being Spanish and the loud rain.

"Antonio, I can't hea-"

"Do you still love me?"

Your (color) eyes expanded to the size of saucers at the unexpected forthright question. Thoughts swirled in frenzy within your immobile brain,

"I," you opened your mouth as the soaking Spaniard pulled back to look deep into your eyes with his emerald ones, anticipating your answer.

"W-we… grab your guitar. W-we s-should get inside."

You stammered quietly yet loud enough for him to hear, deciding to keep your answer to yourself. The drenched brunette's hopeful eyes lost its glint as you bent down to pick up the keys you dropped and he to his sopping guitar and flower bouquet.

You kept your gaze down the whole gait to the warm shelter of home; you couldn't look at his pained face any longer without spilling tears. You watched from your peripheral vision as he shook the water off the sound hole of his prized guitar on the way. Once you reached your doorstep, he halted causing you to halt a step ahead of him. His attention was on the slightly limp bouquet of roses that was off to the side, and guilt-ridden you were. You looked off to then side observing the heavy rainfall and fastening close your umbrella under the small roof of protection over your doorstep.

Something brushed against your arms as your gaze finally returned to the wet male in front of you. He held out the two bouquets of moist yet vibrant flowers with a small smile gracing his lips.

You exhaled sharply. How could he smile like that? He smiled even though you've shown him way TOO much of your dark side? Did he really love you that much to accept you WHOLLY? You glanced downwards as you took the bouquets gingerly with your cold hands. You muttered a quiet 'thank you' while keeping your gaze away from him.

You sighed in relief to be inside your warm home. Getting wet was inevitable but compared to the drenched Spaniard, your wet feet and arms which were exposed to the rain was not even close to his degree of wetness. You leaned the dripping umbrella against the wall and Antonio did the same with his guitar. You looked at the moist guitar momentarily before heading to the kitchen to place the flowers the brunette has given you on the table.

You stepped out of the kitchen to find the poor Spaniard still standing and dripping wet at the entrance hall, yearning lingering on his verdant orbs as he gaped at you. You tried your hardest to look straight at his gaze while approaching him without showing any of the heart rendering emotions you bottled up inside.

"Idiot,"

You said bluntly, reaching up to the towel hanging on his built shoulders. You ruffled the soft material over his hair, drying up the dark dripping wet locks.

"You know better than to stay out in the middle of a storm."

You scolded coldly. Despite the cold demeanor you held up against him, a small smile tugged at Antonio's lips as he leaned into your touch. You always took the towel draped around his neck to dry up his damp sweaty hair after his tiresome soccer practices, then you would scold him about 'overtiring' himself and how 'unhealthy' it can be to him—he missed those moments.

Your movements gradually slackened as you peered at satisfied and soft viridian eyes; you stared at those wondrous orbs noting how much you missed them.

Realizing what you were doing you ended your affectionate action to turn your back on him before mumbling,

"You know where the bathroom is. I'll try to find any clothes suitable for you."

Moments later, you were being followed by a certain brunette now dressed in your deceased father's plain white shirt and jogging pants as you led him to the guest room. You two had just finished an awkward dinner with frequent failed attempts of conversations from the brunette. You wanted to avoid any tears throughout Antonio's stay here and to do that, you had to avoid any conversation with him, you articulated. The Spaniard would glance at you from across his seat occasionally, opening his mouth before closing it as if he wanted to say something. He tried firing up a cheery conversation but you would just answer with a one-to-five-word reply or nod ending each attempted conversation inconveniently.

"Here."

You opened the plain guestroom door located at the end of the second-floor's hall.

"Muchas Gracias."

Smiled the grateful Spaniard towards you as you once again avoided his emerald eyes, it worried him very much. Will he ever get you to look at him?

You turned on your bare feet and disappeared at the staircase. Antonio's gaze lingered at the corner which you had been, longing to say something. What happened to the contemplations he's been having about you? Why was he so lost for words right now? He quietly entered the neat room you offered to him looking around briefly. A clean regular bed was situated next to a little tidy drawer with an ordinary lamp and your books stacked on top of it for the purpose for entertaining guests. A window was stretched above the bed. A large wooden cabinet was off to the side and a writing desk not too far from it.

Antonio slowly made his way towards the seemingly soft bed, the cushion dipping as he sat himself at the edge of the bed slouching. He peered at his bare feet, leaning on his propped up elbows, head buried in hands. What was wrong with him? Was he really that terrible that he brought a lovable girl like you this brash? He destroyed you, he settled as he troubled over cleaning up his mess and bringing you back.

"Here are some extra blankets. It's bound to be cold."

Your quiet voice reached his ears as he cut his train of thoughts to look up and find you entering with folded thick blankets in your arms. He took the blankets from where he sat, was that a hint of concern? A small pang of relief hit him when he realized this; he grinned and thanked you once more in his native tongue. You nod and avoided his emerald eyes **again**. You turned to leave the room once more not wanting to take any more emotion to bottle up. You gasped lightly at the feel of a firm hand wrapped around your wrist. Your startled (color) eyes met apprehensive yet heartfelt chartreuse eyes; a tanned hand tenderly positioned itself to hold your smaller one.

"No te vayas. Don't leave."

You swallowed thickly, looking off to the side. You couldn't say no for some reason so you gathered all the nerves you had left before nodding gingerly still not looking at him.

"Por favor… look at me."

You exhaled tightly before reluctantly meeting his gaze. What got you so submissive all of the sudden? If only you knew something like this would happen. You averted your eyes from his burning gorgeous emerald ones to focus on his moving lips instead as he spoke.

"(Name), querida," He started. Suddenly the bitter anger bit off part of your composure as you corrected icily,

"It's plain (Name), _Antonio."_

The said passionate male quietly gulped at the statement as he took both of your hands in his carefully,

"D-do you still love me?"

By hook or by crook, you knew it would lead somewhere here; you looked off to the side choking in the intensity of his forest green gaze. You began to stammer unintelligible words then shutting your mouth closing tightly. You needed time to think about whether you should say your answer or not, you might say something you'll regret if you didn't think about it thoroughly.

"It's…getting late, we need sleep,"

You retorted as you imperceptibly tug your warm hands from his cold, tan, tender clasp. He tightened his soft grip and as a consequence you snapped your eyes towards his face to glare at him. Spanish moss green eyes pierced your cold (color) eyes; his brows were creased in, silently pleading for your answer.

"Especially you, you need rest or you'll get a fever or a cold from staying out there long."

You stubbornly warned as you avoided his gaze, gesturing to the broad window of the room displaying the violent rainfall. With minor strength you plucked out your hands from his and turn away,

"Lo siento (Name)…I'm sorry."

Came the quiet apology from the desolate Spaniard seated on the edge of the bed, you heard it even so as you lingered at the door frame. You tilted your head to your right, chin making contact with your shoulder as you gave a curt nod before proceeding to leave the unconvinced brunette.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning it was still raining heavily, you shivered as the air caressed your arms while you rose from the heavy covers. You stretched the cramped muscles, and then got up to look decent before checking on Antonio. You were sure that you wouldn't get into much trouble today but why'd you get that _disturbed_ feeling while you walked through the dim, gray hall? You gulped shakily before power walking to the guest room where Antonio lodged for the night. Your chilly hands rapped the wooden door, in response…no answer.

Again, you knocked.

**No answer.**

"Antonio?"

You knocked harder on the pale door once again.

Still, no answer.

Fear gripped your throbbing heart with its cold, deathly hands. Frantically you wringed the brass knob, as you flung the door open not caring whether you caught him half-dressed or what, just as long as he was alright.

He was there alright judging by the lump from under the thick covers, you approached the bed inaudibly with long strides. The room was strangely cold and eerie, you noted. His back was turned towards you, a mess of richly brown colored locks popping from the warm covers.

"Antonio?"

Your fears were confirmed, why wasn't he breathing? You pulled back the covers with a desperate yank, your face paled as **pale **as the once tan arms of the still Spaniard were. Your fingers shakily reached to touch his turned shoulder—it was cold. And the exposed skin of his neck was a lighter color than his once bronzed skin. Tears flooded your eyes and flowed down your tense features as you turned his body to get a better look.

Antonio was pale, insipid, and showed no signs of breathing. His lively verdant eyes were closed and his pale lips were drawn into a line, as strands of chestnut hair fell from his cold face. You felt yourself choke in your own tears as every unpleasant feeling that ever existed overwhelmed you.

"N-no, no! Not yet! Antonio?!"

No matter how many times you shook him or called out his name repetitively, you received no response.

You gripped his lifeless body tightly in an embrace; your tears fell on his tranquil face as you regretted many things you haven't done regarding him. At that moment, if he would never wake, you wanted to end up like him—dead.

"(Name), (Name)! Chica!"

You were shook awake from the nightmare. Instantly, you took a sharp breath whilst salty tears clouded your hazy vision as well as the darkness of your cold bedroom. You could make out a faint outline of a certain Spaniard you had just dreamt terribly of. You were being leant to the brown head board as you regained your breathing slowly, tears never ceasing to fall. You fixed your blurry gaze on your lap under the covers, as you wept silently, burying your exhausted face in your hands.

Familiar hands took your wrists away from your face with care as your shaking arms fell limp at yours sides. One of those hands brushed away tufts of (color) hair from your sweaty forehead while the other tenderly caressed your cheeks, wiping away the tears. 

"Estoy aqui. You're alright."

Antonio reassured softly as he continued to do his ministrations. He was wide-awake the whole night feeling very odd, and then felt the urge to rise as he decided to get a glass of water. He heard soft whimpers from your room as he stumbled through the dark hall and you can guess what happened next. The Spanish male moved in closer to wrap his arms around you.

But you were quicker,

You suddenly threw yourself on him, wrapping your arms around his firm waist, burying your head on his already warmed chest. He was taken aback but nevertheless he absently brought his hand up to pet your head, smoothing the tangled (color) locks. He was even more astonished at the next words you sobbed in his chest, with a death grip you clutched the back of the borrowed white shirt he wore. And though the sentences were incomprehensible, he heard the answer he yearned for very well, it brought joy and unintended tears to him after he overcame his shock,

"I'm sorry Toni! I really am, p-please…please don't… I-I do! Yes, I **still **do love you. I still do, I still do…"


	11. Chapter 11

A gentle smile curved Antonio's lips as he leaned forward swathing you with his arms, the balance of the bed shifting. Unbeknown to him, a tear slid down his sun-bathed cheek the minute he fluttered his eyes close, burying his face into your hair.

"Say that again chica."

You ignored the part of you that wanted to grumble about repeating the same thing twice as you mumble quite loud into his chest,

"I s-said, '_I still love you'_."

Against your hair, you felt a grin spreading onto his features before he suddenly flipped you both so that you both were lying down with you cuddled into his chest.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry f-for being brash a-and unforgiving. I'm so sorry…I'm s-so sorry."

You sniffled repetitively into the white fabric of the contented Spaniard's chest.

"Shh…no se preocupe de ello," shushed the brunette soothingly, "I deserved it any way. I'm sorry (Name) for being so ignorant; I don't want to lose you again. Lo siento, m-mi amor… if I can call you that now?"

You slowly looked up with teary (color) eyes to look at him properly; you were surprised he held a glassy look since tears brimmed his emerald gaze. You smiled faintly at the hopeful glint swimming in his eyes,

"S-si," you choked as you gave a light giggle making a Spanish heart skip a few beats, "You are forgiven…querido."

A silly grin cracked through the dubious tanned features of Antonio as he lowered his forehead to meet yours. The sensation was heartfelt despite the sticky friction due to your moist forehead, neither of you cared whilst the Spanish male pressed his tanned lips to yours. He was so relieved and exultant right now, he was forgiven and he was stilled loved by someone he didn't think he could ever let go again. The sweet kiss was the last thing you could recall as you were hauled into a blissful sleep.

You woke up from a gratifying, dreamless, sleep the next morning with a warm, pleasant, and secure ambiance. You eyelids were somewhat sultry and heavy as you opened them, catching sight of white material still clutched in your hands. The atmosphere in the room was still gray and the unfaltering heavy rainfall outside was heard from the you felt every bit of sunshine reach your heart from the firm embrace of the Spaniard you were encased in. You flushed a shade of pink as you remembered the event last night; you flushed even more when you realized that if you didn't do anything now, Antonio would see your swollen eyes and disheveled (color) locks—a very indecent sight to see, you assumed. You carefully looked up to see your Spanish boyfriend soundly asleep, you dreaded at the thought of leaving the comforting heat of his arms as well as the thick covers. With a quiet thanks to the Heavens, you gently pried yourself off the sun kissed arms that locked you.

However, you were unsuccessful for the Carriedo boy stirred from his sleep. You submerged yourself once more into his chest, hoping he wouldn't see your indelicate state. A small rumble resonated in the Spaniard's throat as he fluttered his eyes open, blinking a few times before adjusting his vision to the somber room. A small smile spilled on his full lips while he thanked God for last night's incident. He glanced down delighted you were there, snuggling your head into him.

"(Name), mi amor." He cooed with an indifferent hoarse voice and you suspected that this was an indication he'd be sick. He bent down kissing the top of your head, gently pulling away so he could see you. He chuckled softly when you just scooted closer burying your head into the white shirt he wore.

"Good morning." You mumbled, the greeting being muffled against his chest. He encircles his hands around your wrists as he tried to pull away to look at you. You tighten your clasp and bury your head into his chest then again.

"Vamos mi amor, to give me a good start of the day I should see you."

He stated with an odd combination of amusement, authenticity, and huskiness lingering in his voice. Heat crawled up from your neck up to your cheeks and ears as you tried to protest,

"H-hey, shouldn't you go to school? I mean its Thursday and I think you're pretty late."

"No, I'd rather stay here with mi amor till she comes to school with me."

This suddenly made you look up,

"Toni! Y-you're grades! How can you get a good job or future if you miss school? Especially, when you, Gilbert, and Francis, constantly sneak out of class."

Antonio smiled even more as he chuckled, pressing his forehead to yours burnt sienna locks brushing against your lashes, while he slid his emerald eyes shut,

"Ah querida, I have a better idea about 'getting a good future'."

You frowned in confusion sensing a cheesy punch line coming up, "What?"

"You'll just have to stay with me-forever, that way I know mi futuro will be good…even better."

He smiled sincerely, keeping his lids dreamily shut. You furiously blushed at this; he meant to keep you that long huh? Well, so did you but you guys were still seniors in High School and it was amusing how he got ahead of things. It was still best to take time.

"S-shut up, that's not the point. You know it!"

You playfully pushed him away, failing to hide your smile as you turned to your side, back facing the laughing Spaniard, the sounds (that were slightly husky) never failing to create sweet melody to your ears. After his little episode he pulled you to close to him, lightheartedly yet sincerely expressing,

"Si, si, but I still plan on keeping you (Name), it's not…nice not having you with me. It would hurt more in the future if you're not with me, mi amor."

You were at loss for words as you rolled to your left to face him. You're mouth hung open as you gaped at Antonio, devout viridian orbs smiling matching the sincere smile gracing his tan lips.

"T-thank you."

That was all you could say from your disarrayed thoughts of overwhelming happiness and loads of inexpressible words. Nevertheless the Spaniard was content as he leant forward to brush his lips against yours,

"Buenas dias mi hermosa."

He smiled pressing one more kiss to your nose, pulling back to gaze at you, his soft smile unfaltering before he rose to stretch.

Heat once again pooled your cheeks in realization that he was really ready to keep you since his affection never wavered after he saw your morning state and you were somewhat comforted that he still called you 'hermosa' even in your most disheveled and what you thought 'most ugly' state.

You were right about the Antonio falling ill. The Spaniard caught colds which quickly escalated to fever the next day, you watched his flushed tanned face with emerald eyes tightly shut and brows knitted together. He was currently taking a siesta and he didn't seem to be having a good one. You crouched forward picking up the towel laid out over his hot forehead, chestnut wisps clinging to the dampened area. Saturating the towel once more into cool water you squeezed off the liquid before laying it once again into the slumbering Spaniard's forehead. You sighed as you rose up to get changed; vitamins and tea weren't enough to get the poor male through the fevered state he was in. Sadly, you had none of the prescriptions for the fever in your home, so you had to go buy the needed medicines at the pharmacy in town—which was as in _out _in the cold rain.

You walked up the stairs to get dressed, you didn't care if you'd get soaked out in the still unwavering storm, Antonio did get drenched and denied before being forgiven all for you though, which resulted to his state right now.

After you got ready, making sure you were warmly swathed with your coat and boots you quietly walked down the wooden stairs. You approached the couch where your boyfriend was currently sleeping in under dense covers since he insisted that he felt cold though he was extremely feverish. Bending from the back of the couch you quickly pressed a kiss to his nose before leaving with umbrella in hand.

You failed to notice Antonio's face relax seconds after your lips skimmed against his nose.


	12. Chapter 12 End

"Have you heard? Toni's come back! After a full three weeks!"

"Yeah, and we got (Name) suspended for three weeks… so he must've been with her all along huh?"

Two friends of a disappointed blonde informed her repetitively. She tossed her long hair back as she opened her locker with the clicking sound notifying her that it was open.

"After all the trouble of sneaking in at night to smash her locker and take the test keys…" grumbled the dirty-blonde whose mouth was quickly clamped shut by her brunette companion.

"Not so loud, they might hear you!" she whispered fiercely, cautiously looking around the stream of students which strolled by.

The blonde, pursed her lips together tightly whilst she rummaged through her locker.

"So… what now?"

The said girl grunted in annoyance as she began to think hard. Grasping her lip-gloss, her two companions did the same as they went for the lockers, which were beside her, to retouch their make-ups. Facing the mirror attached to her locker, she unscrewed the cap of the deep red tint and began swiping it through her thin lips.

"We could…embarrass her in front of Toni by making her look funny." she suggested while applying the beet red substance, her lips making a popping sound as she puckered them.

Suddenly, her red lips began to feel a strange burning sensation. Tears brimmed her eyes, the burn started to taste spicy—so spicy her face began to redden and her lips swell in the process. Her companion's began to feel odd. The brunette's cream face, which was layered with foundation, began to itch and the other, her mascara began to melt off her lashes strangely which soon made her eyes uncomfortable.

Simone desperately dashed to the drinking fountain, wiping of the gloss and tripping a few times due to her high-heeled school shoes. The other two blindly ran to the bathroom to wash off the unknown substance. Unfortunately, while the blonde hit the pedal for the sweet water to flow off the faucet's mouth,

No water came out the fountain.

So desperate to have water cool her sweltering, dry mouth, she drove her foot onto the pedal frenziedly that it actually snapped of a rivet and clanged to the cold floor. Some students began to glance at her strangely as she racked the fountain viciously,

"No!" she whined over and over, panting and crying from the piquancy. "Water!"

She shrieked, turning around with a crazed expression to the students which passed by, hoping that they would get the message and hand her bottled water. Everyone paused, and the hall fell silent as they gave her a strange and puzzled look, wondering whether she was disappointed that there was no water or she was asking for water. The pupils awkwardly glanced at each other in question. The blonde's lips began to hurt that she couldn't wait for the kind student which finally pieced the mystery and began to search her bag for her bottled water. The blonde dashed to the girl's washroom, her legs flying off uncomfortably as she ran like a woman who had just given birth and couldn't close her legs due to the pain.

She slammed the door wide open, frightening some other girls, to find that her two friends were frantically wringing the knob of the faucet which, too, produced no water.

"No water! Who's behind all this!?" the brunette furiously yelled as she turned to face her two companions with a bloated face. The rest of the girls gaped at her face and tried their best to hold their laughter at the funny trio. A blonde girl with a red face and gigantic, swollen lips, a brunette with a face similar to a puffer fish and a dirty-blonde with her eyes barely open as sticky black mascara began closing her lashes.

"The hell are you looking at!?" demanded Simone angrily doing the best she could to look dignified though her lips were stinging and she looked like a clown fish that stood proud on its tail. The girls pursed their lips tightly and awkwardly left the restroom leaving the plagued trio alone.

After they had left, she darted for the paper towel dispenser thinking about wiping the spiciness off her mouth. The two followed until, the power in the bathroom went down. Shrieking in surprise the three did the best they could to find the door as they blindly fumbled in the dark.

"Hey, I think I found the door." the dirty-blonde stated as her palms were spread around a hard surface until she felt it vibrate as a deep male voice spoke,

"Become one with me da?"

All three girls shrieked in terror. They could faintly make out an outline of a tall, intimidating male and how he was suddenly in there was a mystery. Sure they found the Russian hot but it was his creepy obsession for pursuing anyone who caught his smiling eye and then there was… someone who hindered any girl from pursuing him and vice versa.

"Stay away from big brother." A Belorussian voice threatened from behind them.

Now all four of them screeched in terror and scrambled for the door.

_Click._

A snap of a camera was followed by a flash and a silent promise of distributing copies of this amusing photo of three screaming girls with the most bizarre appearance being clawed by a platinum blonde Natalia and Ivan cautiously taking his leave.

"Kesesese~! Zhat vas awesome." Approved a snow-haired male, scanning over the camera screen.

You gaped at the scenario taking place So, this was the surprise Gilbert was bragging about? You glanced over to your side, observing how your Spanish boyfriend chortled without a care in the world. You felt yourself giggle but quickly muffled them with your hand. Honestly, you felt a part of you satisfied but it would be rude to laugh at the unfortunate victims of the Prussian's "Awesome Revenge Prank." You sharply nudged Antonio in the ribs and hastily dragged him away from the laughing crowd of students.

"Frau! Vhere are you going?" the albino dashed after you as you and a grinning Antonio rounded a corner of red lockers. The halls at this point were surprisingly empty due to the fact that the majority of students were drawn at 'the episode.'

"Didn't you like mein surprise?"

Swiftly, you turned to face him and released Antonio's tan hand. You took a step towards the Prussian with a frown present on your features, the ruby-eyed student's grin faltered at this.

"You didn't have to embarrass them like that! What i-"

You were cut off when the sound of metal crashing to the ground met your ears. Startled you turned around to find a familiar blonde German crawl out the building's vent with difficulty, his broad shoulders stuck for a moment.

"Lu-Ludwig?"

He grunted in response as he hauled a passed out ebony-haired Japanese man. Panicked, you rushed to the side of who you knew was Kiku.

"What happened!?"

You pressed your palm to the flushed Honda boy's moist forehead and felt his pulse, oblivious to the fact that green hues were watching you tentatively. You widened your eyes in worry when you noticed a small line of crimson running from his nose. The German cleared his throat uneasily, and a small blush formed on his cheeks,

"Vell… ve vere retrieving zhe recording device…und ve didn't know zhat zhe vent passed zhrough zhe,"

He looked away before mumbling quietly,

"Zhe vashroom."

You mentally slapped your palm to your forehead and stood, knowing that Kiku would wake up anytime soon. You faced the albino mastermind as he looked at you with a crooked grin, scratching the back of his head.

"Recording device?"

"Ja, ve got zheir conversation on tape! Zhen we're gonna send it over to zhe principal!"

"Who else got involved?" You sighed exasperatedly and as if on cue,

"Ohonhonhon~"

Francis strolled in with spices in hand, "I vas part of zhis too. Don't forget moi." He dramatically tossed his medium length hair back and winked.

Ludwig stood, hooking the faint Japanese's arm to his shoulder making him stand limp. Now, all four culprits (at least three of them awake) stood at your judgment, though you knew a certain Italian was absent and who-knows-where that jovial male was.

"All this…to make them pay for what they did to me." You mumbled thoughtfully.

Ludwig, the school's safety cadet, risking his reputation…

Kiku, the quiet student who would shy away from anything too extreme…

Francis, you knew who wouldn't do anything like this to women…

Gilbert, well, he's Gilbert.

You were grateful that there were friends who were willing to go through all this just to do 'justice' for what those girls had done to you. Well, you hoped they wouldn't do that again.

You smiled appreciatively and sprinted towards them, wrapping your arms the best you could around all four of them.

"That was stupid, but thanks."

You quickly released them before Francis could comment anything else. Gilbert laughed the obnoxious," Kesesese!" whilst Ludwig stood stiffly mumbling something about getting back at his older brother. You were sure Kiku would have freaked out about his 'personal space' if he hadn't fainted.

There was a sharp command from the other side of the hall, demanding everyone to get back to their own business and you were sure the voice belonged to the principal. You could only guess that he found out about the raucous and you mentally prepared for long sermons in the following classes. Students whispered among themselves as they started filling the empty halls, glancing at you once in a while.

You laughed and returned to Antonio, whose presence was seemingly forgotten. His face was red in fury and he had his arms tensely folded across his puffing chest as he enviously eyed his 'friends' (which he doubted).

"Querido~" you cooed playfully as you stepped in front of the jealous Spaniard.

His bottom lip was fairly stuck out as he huffed and turned his head to the side, his crimson cheeks inflated. You stifled a giggle, it was adorable. Tip-toeing to his level, you pecked his bloated cheek and draped your arms onto his waist,

"Don't be mad. It has always been you and it always will be."

If possible, more blood flowed to his face as he unfolded his arms to look at you with soft viridian eyes before he encased you in a possessive embrace. The chestnut-haired Spaniard closed his emerald eyes in bliss until he noticed that you were both being curiously watched by pupils, he smirked as he looked over to Gilbert, Francis, Ludwig, and Kiku who started to stir from his daze.

You gasped in surprise as you were swung into a low dip. Your yelp was quickly dissolved as Antonio pressed his full lips onto you deeply. Your eyes remained wide and you reddened at the wolf whistles, applause, and envious auras that rose in the air. The loudest of the cheers were from the quartet in front of you, and Kiku's nose dripped with more blood. You elbowed the triumphant Spaniard as he lifted you up and released his hold.

"That way they'll know you're mine, mi amor~" he declared with a sweet grin plastered to his handsome, tan features before he pulled you away from the scene.

Your head remained low in embarrassment as he victoriously strolled through the lockers with your hand clasped in his, as if he was proudly parading you were his. You couldn't blame him though. It was true. You lifted your head to see the smug grin of your boyfriend. You smiled thoughtfully as you stared into that angelic face.

You knew in the back of your mind that this won't be the only conflict you both had to overcome but you can do it, you just had to confront him instead of dropping hints. The green-jealousy monster taught you both lessons. You knew it wouldn't be the last time you'd encounter that green-monster, but just as long as it was for him, you didn't mind, just as long as it was for that oblivious Spaniard—Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

-Extended Ending- 

"Ah, mon ami, just look atz zhem." Cooed Francis as he watched you both leave in contentment.

"Ja, ja." Agreed Gilbert with a pleased smile across his pale face, while he nudged his little brother beside him who just grunted in response.

"Boys." A stern voice demanded them to turn around nervously.

There stood the principal, with an unamused expression as he held a whining Italian by the collar.

"I'm'a so sorry I'a failed you," wailed Feliciano in a rapid Italian accent," I'a was just finished doing what'a you told me to! I'a didn't know he'd find out! Ludwig, save'a me! I'a wanted to'a live long enough to eat'a my lunch, and its'a pasta! You'a know I'a love pasta and'a my lunch will go to'a waste if I'a didn't eat…" his pleadings were ignored as the principal strictly looked at each of them.

"Clean the lockers—now."

(Time skip)

"No vonder you vere caught," started Ludwig in a rather irritated tone as each of them furiously scrubbed off the chibi vandalisms on the girls', which they recently pranked, lockers.

"You signed your name in here… _und _zhe date."

Owari~

Dear (Name),**  
**I don't want to end this story without a lesson :)**  
**Keep your relationship healthy with COMMUNICATION.  
I mean, if you don't tell your partner 'bout how you feel on certain things (such as jealousy), you'd be asking yourself a lot of questions and doubt your about it, if reader-chan confronted Antonio earlier it would've been easier right? :) **  
**AND don't take revenge 'cause if you do, you'll be the pitiful one in the end :) just let it be and forgive the one who offended you ; you never know, justice will be done in the end.**  
**Hope that made sense x3**  
**I'm sorry (TT_TT) I'm quite disappointed with some of the chapters...especially this one 'cause I don't normally prank and when I do they're harmless (or unsuccessful)**  
**Thank you for the comments and for waiting for me to update chapters :) You motivated me *bone-crushing-hug* ^^****

TGBTH:)****

Written by: MadWorks


End file.
